mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Martha
Martha also known as Martha the Mystic is the sister of King Helgrind and the demigod daughter of Ianite and Spark. Her first appearance was during episode 24. (Jordan's POV) She was often found to say a lot of innuendos, but at serious times she's very cryptic and speaks in almost riddles. She seems to have possessed much knowledge of the goddess Ianite's subconscious behavior. She appeared in Season Two Farmer Steve introduces her to the group when she first shows up when the taint is attacking Dagrun. She flew in on a flying airship that impressed everyone, and prompts Jordan to drive it around. Martha claims that she can stop the taint, but the problem is already pretty much solved, until Ianite subconsciously creates more taint and infects the whole town of Dagrun. Under her protests, Jordan makes a deal with Lieutenant Al and rids the town of taint. She warned against CaptainSparklez's blowing up the taint monster, but he ignored her. Martha is in a relationship with Farmer Steve. Even though she has flirted with many of the male in the series, both NPC and streamers, Ianite wanted her to marry Farmer Steve. She prominently flirted with Waglington , who flirted back. Farmer Steve, without Martha's permission, confronts Wag about the situation and blows up his house. But after that, he rebuilds and completely renovates Waglington's house. Martha has aided the adventurers in their attempt to rescue Prince Andor and Farmer Steve from the Inertia. She was also engaged to Farmer Steve. The news of engagement got the hashtag 'SuchCuteOMG' trending by CaptainSparklez. She was also in business with Dianite in electric power. She said she would let CaptainSparklez use the power for a week before requiring taglocks with everyone's DNA in them. As a demigod, she attempted to undertake a ritual which would allow her to ascend to goddess status; with Waglington agreeing to be her champion and sole follower. During episode 78 of Sparklez pov, it is revealed that Martha has broken off the engagement to Steve, stating she was tired of him being off on Dianite's missions for so long and often. Later, in episode 108 of CaptainSparklez pov, Mianite and Deviser Gaines worked on bringing Ianite back to life. Mianite asked Sparklez to bring items that somehow link with Lady Ianite. Later Mianite however asked to bring all Ianitas to Jericho to be killed. When almost every Ianita was killed, Mianite said that we need one more and that Martha had her. Martha and Sparklez made a plan to save the last Ianita. They made a fake Ianita and put her in to a golden lasso. Sparklez made up a fake excuse, acting as if he killed Martha and got the final Ianita and sacrificed the fake Ianita to save the original Ianita. Everybody believed it. At the end of Season Two, she jumped with the others into the portal after Waglington said he wanted her to come with him. 11023147_1609567995940593_2072192602_n.jpg|Fan-art of Martha. b96a48bfe07bcbb93d9486ec24aac4cf.jpg|Fan-art of Martha. martha_the_mystic_by_robbuz-d8ytd48.png|Fan-art of Martha. Becoming A Goddess On the June 13th live stream, not all of the heroes were there. That day it was just Waglington, Jericho and Jordan "CaptainSparklez" Maron. They had to go into the dream world on a mission to save Martha. The main five streamers had to enter a maze full of nightmare monsters. There were certain things scattered around the maze with signs that said things about them. One was a patch of apple trees and the sign read; "Oh Steve, you always smelled like apples." Soon they found a cage that must have ben holding Martha, but she wasn't there anymore. The heroes carried on looking but then hurried to get back to the cage, for she was there. The Mystic broke out of her cage as her two rescuers (Wag's internet gave out) fought off the nightmares. *"Martha, are you free now?" Jordan asked her. *"Y-yes. You came for me? All of you?" She responded to her mother's champion. *"Of course we did!" Sparkles assured her. *"We got u bb," Jericho added. *"Except Wag, his internet pooped," Jordan informed. *"Let's get out of here!" Martha cried as a nightmare hit her. *"Should we needle?" *"N-no... there's something else here...I need to go on." Martha lead Jordon and Tucker away from the room with the cage. *"A-ah, Mother." Martha stopped briefly at a statue of Ianite that stood behind glass, around it was a blazing fire and a sign read; "I can't believe she's actually gone..." *"We will follow," Sparkles told her as she kept walking. *"What is this? A nightmare?" She stopped again at two graves, one reading; "Farmer Steve" another reading; "Waglington" the sign near it said; "I'd never thought I'd lose them both..." *"That's what it appears to be." Jordan responded. Finally, they stopped at a black door, they opened it and inside was just an empty room. The three of them entered gingerly. *"I-it's...so dark...," Martha spoke. *"Yes, just like your dreams," Spirit Dianite pitched in. *"What is in here?" Jordan asked, ignoring Martha's uncle. *"U-uncle?" Martha addressed Dianite. *"Dark like the only things you see," the lord of the nether continued, "Can't you be happy? Why do you have to let us all down?" *"I'm... I'm trying," Martha attempted to speak up against her dead uncle. *"Are you?" Dianite pressed on. *"Dianite, why are you mad?" Sparkles asked. *"First you chase of Steve," Dianite ranted. *"I..." *"Then you run Waglington off over a dagger!" Dianite yelled, "You'll never be the protector of Balance like your mother was!" *"I... I'm trying!" *"Even your friends won't stand up for you. You inspire neither lover or loyalty." *M-maybe you're right..." *"Martha, it's ok," Captainsparklez comforted. *"You aren't even sure when you doubt yourself," Dianite continued, ignoring Sparkles attempts of helping his fellow Ianite follower. *"Don't be so hard on yourself!" The Captain Shouted. *"Chin up!" II_Jeriicho_II added. *"I follow you," Jordan assured her, "I am loyal." *"S-Sparklez... Truly?" *"Yeah, fo sho. This is just your imagination talking. Don't let your dreams be just dreams." *"N-no, I can't give up. I won't give up!" Martha lead the two heroes out of the dark room and back into the maze and to a small heart-shaped building. A chest was inside with needles, so that they could go home. To signs read; "Remember Martha, even goddesses have fears." *"Those words," Martha commented, "Mother used to say them to me." *"It's okay to be afraid," Tucker explained. *"I... thank you," Martha addressed Mianite's Champion. *"You're going to be okay," Jordan Confirmed, "Shall we wake up?" *"Let's go home," The goddess agreed. Martha has begun becoming a full fledged goddess of the realm. Her powers are not yet known but, Spirit Dianite stated that she will never be the protector of balance that her mother was, so that my mean that Martha is supposed to take over as the goddess of balance. She has been able to create Void Thaumaturge Robes to prove to Captainsparklez that she had powers and she is able to be hit without taking damage (as seen in episode 100 of Captainsparklez's POV when withers attacked Urulu) as if she were in creative mode (which she has been seen in before but may be a sign of goddess ability). Also as of episode 105 of Captainsparklez's POV; Jordan is now the champion of both Ianite and Martha dubbed Team Marthanite. He started using this title for the joined team of Ianite and her daughter but ended up using it mostly to refer as the new goddess, Marthanite. Trivia * Martha's last name is Conway, according to Lady Krystine in this Tumblr post. * According to the same post above, she is pansexual and polyamorous. * She is roughly 35 years old. Category:Story Line Category:Lore Category:Story Character Category:Gods Category:Team Ianite Category:Team Marthanite Category:Season Two Category:Royals